


I Am Still Right Here

by 2neverlxnd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum saves him, Comedy, Drunk Ashton, Ghodt, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marijuana, Spirit - Freeform, i was bored i guess, idk - Freeform, kinda funny, luke is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2neverlxnd/pseuds/2neverlxnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke is a ghost after committing suicide and Calum is the sex on legs that comes and saves him from the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Still Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hurt by Johnny Cash.
> 
> This is my first fic on ao3, so please give me a break.  
> Feedback is always appreciated! x
> 
> (You can figure out where the italics should have been. My phone was being glitchy, so I couldn't edit this.

I plucked at my guitar strings lightly as I listened to the conversation taking place in the basement. It was a real estate agent in her late 30s with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun and wearing so much red lipstick it made her kind of look like a drunken Miley Cyrus showing some family the house. My house. It will always be my house, whether or not I was stuck here, and I didn't want it to be taken over by a bunch of strangers. Well, not a bunch. It was just some married couple with a son who looked around my age. I admit, he was fucking adorable, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I'm a ghost, for Christ's sake.

 

"The house looks great," I heard a man's voice say. It must have been the boy's dad. I stopped plucking and listened to their conversation with the agent.

"The owners are very flexible with the price, so if it's a little over your budget, I think I can work something out."

"That would be great," I heard another woman say. "Thank you so much." The real estate agent said her farewells before giving them the key and telling them to lock up when they finished looking around for themselves. I peeked through the crack of my opened bedroom door at the couple as the boy's mother ruffled his hair and said, "Are you ready for this, Calum?"

"Sure," he scoffed. His parents frowned. They must have had to move here for business or something. They seemed excited about the place and based on the tone of his voice when they came in and looked at my room (I hid in the closet, even though I knew they couldn't see me because I'm a coward like that), he was undoubtedly pissed that he was here. Maybe I could change his mind somehow.

I froze as I heard footsteps coming toward the room. Shit. He was coming in to check it out. I had nothing to hide in except for the closet since all of my stuff was thrown away when my parents moved out except for the guitar, so I sat there against the wall right below my window and hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

The door opened more and appeared the cutest boy I had ever seen staring right at me with wide eyes. "What-"

I stood up, my body going through the ledge of the window as I did so. His eyes widened even more, which I seriously didn't think was possible, but they did. "I-I can explain."

"Then do it," he hissed in fear. He was starting to shake as he backed away. Jumping as he felt the door shut behind him, I stepped closer cautiously as the realization of what was happening started sinking in.

He could see me.

Holy fuck. He could actually see me. I shook it off though, trying to find the words to explain what was happening. "I'm Luke. Luke Hemmings. I-I used to live here."

"What do you mean 'used to'? You're here now."

"Yeah, well now I'm just a spirit," I spat. I was met with a stunned silence that for some reason I almost didn't expect. "I killed myself last month."

Calum stepped back with a confused expression on his face. "So you're actually dead?" he asked slowly. I nodded. "And you... you haunt this house?"

"This room," I corrected. "I hung myself from the ceiling fan that used to hang up there." I pointed to the faint ring with holes where nails once were around it and bit at my lip ring.

He sighed and sat against the wall a few feet from my guitar. "This really is happening. Oh my fuck." He ran his calloused fingers through his hair trying to sort this out in his mind, but I knew he couldn't. You can't sort out meeting a ghost. Not in your head anyway. I don't think it works like that.

I sat beside him and leaned back against the wall as much as I could without accidentally going through it (believe me, I did that more than once). "I know none of it makes sense, but if you're going to be living here then you're going to have to be dealing ith me until the day you move out, so how about we try being friends or something? Just try to get along."

Calum slowly nodded his head and gave me the most heart-stopping small smile I had ever seen. "Yeah. I think I can get along with you, Hemmings."

When he moved in a week later, him and I stayed up talking and laughing. It was better than anything I ever experienced when I was alive. He told me about how he met these two guys named Michael and Ashton. I laughed and told him those were my best friends before I died and told the best and most hilarious stories of them I knew. His parents came in a few times to ask what was so funny, but since he had his laptop out he got lucky enough to say it was some YouTube video every time. it was the perfect night until around four in the morning when things got serious. "Lukey?"

My chest fluttered at the nickname he first gave me hours ago. "Yes, Calum?"

"Why did you kill yourself?"

I took a deep breath and thought about it. Why did I do it? Sure I was depressed and I had been thinking a lot about suicide, but Mikey or Ash were only a call or text away. I always knew I could count on them, no matter how depressed I got, so why did I do it? "I don't know," I replied honestly. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"What was going through your mind when you did it?"

"That I wasn't meant to live. I thought I didn't deserve to live. I thought... I thought that if I left then it'd be easier on every one else. I thought it'd be easier on myself."

"And is it?" I turned to admire him, his brown eyes wide and curious as he stared into mine. I swear, he put me in a trance every time I looked at him. He made me feel alive.

"No," I choked out once I pulled myself out of the trance. "No it didn't."

I'm such a romantic idiot.

 

\- Calum's POV -

 

I didn't know what the hell was going through my mind or why I was compelled to kiss a dead boy, but I felt myself leaning in, closing the gap between us. I could feel the chill radiating off his spirit, trying to pull me back into reality, but I still went for it. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine.

Wait. I felt his lips?

I pulled back away before he could kiss back in shock and saw him in full color. His spirit was paler and had purple lips, but now... now he was gorgeous. His blonde hair held more color and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. "L-Luke?"

His eyes went wide as he ran his finger through his hair. "I... I'm alive."

"You're alive," I whispered in astonishment. I pressed several kisses all over his face before kissing him again with much more force than last time. He grabbed onto my hips and rolled us over so that he was straddling me. Luke pulled away from the kiss giggling. "What?"

"Just glad I got a second chance," he breathed agaisnt my lips before continuing our heated make out session.

It was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing quietly next to us. He climbed off of me as I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Ashton. 

 

\- Luke's POV -

 

I looked at Calum's phone and my breath caught in my throat. Oh God. Ashton was calling. He turned to me with a hint of fear in his eyes and I gave him a nod before he clicked the green button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" His voice was almost an octave lower and wow that's hot.

"Cal," I heard Ash practically yell over the phone. He was so obviously drunk off his ass. "Mikey left meh."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Calum asked with a soft chuckle.

"Take meh hooome." I laughed at my drunk best friend (is he even my best friend at this point?) quietly, but I guess it was loud enough for Ash to hear because he was silent then questioned it. "Lukey?" he whispered.

I grabbed the phone out of Calum's hand and smiled as I put it up to my ear. "Hey, Ashy."

"Mah boy is alive," he screamed so loudly I had to move the phone pretty far away from my ear. "Lukey, mah man!"

"Call a cab, mate." I sighed and put my face in my free hand. This is what I came back to. "Go the fuck to bed."

"No swearing," he whined before whistling for a taxi. "I need youuu."

"What do you say Calum and I come over early in the morning so you caan wake up and know I'm still here. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" I heard a car door open and shut before he spoke again, this time his voice much softer. "I don't think I'll remember this, Lukey."

I shook my head. "I know you won't."

"I'm really drunk, Luke."

"I know you are."

"I gave Mikey a blowjob in the bathroom before he left."

"Of course you did, Ashton."

"My dick hurts."

"I will hang up this phone."

"I kind of want to smoke some pot right now."

"Then smoke some pot."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Mikey smoked it all!"

Calum and I burst into loud obnoxious laughter that thankfully didn't wake Calum's parents up. "Goodnight, Ashy," I mumbled as our laughter died down. I turned to Calum with a huge smile on my face. "Looks like we have a lot to do tomorrow," I smirked in reference to talking to Mikey and Ashton as well as Calum's parents. It was going to be the longest day of my life.

The next morning, we got to Ashton's house at eleven and waited only half an hour before he woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. He didn't even notice we were there until he came downstairs wearing only his red boxers with Christmas trees all over them. It was July. "Luke," he whispered as he stared me down. "You're-"

"Yeah," I interrupted. "It's complicated." We studied each other for another moment before  we did that one running into each other's arms thing couples do in movies. The only difference is that we didn't kiss after our somewhat romantic embrace. I pulled away from the hug as I heard the front door open.

"Ash, I got you some-" Michael stopped himself and stared at me with wide eyes and a brown paper bag full of what I assume was either pot or soup. With the amount of pot Michael bought sometimes it was hard to even tell anymore. "Lucas," he shrieked before tackling me with a hug. It was definitely soup because when he dropped the bag some liquid started seeping through it and making the hardwood floor wet. "What the hell happened to you?" he exclaimed once he picked the bag up and pulled me back up as well.

"I hung myself."

"Well yeah, but how are you here?"

"It's complicated," I shrugged grabbing Calum's hand. Mikey and Ash looked at each other, probably telepathically asking each other if they know what the fuck happened in the past 24 hours Calum has lived in this city, before turning back to us with soft smiles on their faces.

That afternoon was spent talking about random shit and telling a very believable but pretty shitty story to his parents about how we met and what I was doing over at his house the night before. They believed it without question and congratulated us on our relationship. We both blushed before excusing ourselves and heading up to Calum's room.

"So is that what this is?" I asked him. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Are we in a relationship?"

"Do you want to be?" His voice sounded small and I could sense his nerves.

I grabbed his hands and put my lips against his ear as I whispered, "More than anything."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may write a sequel to this. Maybe. I don't know.


End file.
